Dinosaur King episode 21
No Free Lunch is the 21st episode of Dinosaur King, in Series 1. Summary The Alpha Gang is looking for a dinosaur in an off-the-beaten-path section of a Japanese tourist attraction cave system, but due to Ed's clumsiness, they get buried under a pile of rocks. Meanwhile, the D-Team is with their school class, filing into buses that are going to take them to (coincidentally) the same caves. Back in the caves, in a last-ditch attempt, Zander and Ed use Ursula's hatred of the phrase "old lady" to rile her up enough that she frees them from the rock pile, inadvertently activating a Euoplocephalus card in the process. Being the expert dino-hunters that they are, none of the Alpha Gang notice the dinosaur as it slowly walks off down a cave. While getting on the bus, the D-Team's hyperactive and overly-enthusiastic-about-everything teacher, Michelle, asks Zoe to sit next to the new girl, Amy, to try and get her to feel welcome. It's soon discovered that Amy likes lizards, and Michelle has a horrendous snore. When the field trip arrives at the caves and stops for lunch, the Alpha Gang (who are starving) run up and steal Michelle's lunch (after an "old lady" insult exchange between Michelle and Ursula). During the ordeal, Amy runs off down a cave to chase a lizard, and ends up running right into the Euoplocephalus! But as it turns out, the dinosaur is friendly and just wants to stay away from noisy people (a common theme among many wild dinosaurs in the show). The D-Team sneaks away from the group looking for the dinosaur and for Amy, and Max's "instinct" slides them down a tunnel and right to both of them. Then the Alpha Gang arrives and summons Spiny, just as Michelle and the entire class arrives, but the class quickly leaves as a dinosaur battle starts, causing stalactites to fall from the ceiling. After a tough fight, Spiny beats the Euoplocephalus, but the card is claimed by Max, and Zoe summons Paris, who defeats Spiny and drives off the Alpha Gang. In the end, Amy ends up adopting the lizard she'd been chasing in the caves, and names it Hannah III (Hannah being the name of her former pet iguana which she had to leave behind when she moved, and Hannah II having been the name she gave to the Euoplocephalus). Battles Ursula/Spiny vs. Euoplocephalus Ursula summons Spiny to attack Euoplocephalus. Euoplocephalus keeps Spiny at bay with its clubbed tail, then rams him! When Spiny attacks again, Euoplocephalus swings around, knocking Spiny away with its tail. Seeing that the battle is starting to cause a minor cave-in that's threatening Amy, it uses Quake Saber to weaken Spiny. But Spiny smashes the ceiling with his tail, causing more rocks to fall. When Euoplocephalus protects Amy from the debris, Ursula has Spiny use Shockwave. Euoplocephalus attacks with Quake Saber again, but Shockwave cancels out the attack and sends it flying. Spiny rams Euoplocephalus three times, defeating it. Ursula/Spiny win Zoe/Paris vs. Alpha Gang/Spiny Zoe summons Paris, and the Alpha Gang has Spiny charge her. Zoe activates Metal Wing, but instead of Spiny, the 3 Pteranodon summoned fly after the Alpha Gang themselves, swooping and pecking at them. Spiny tries to attack Paris, but she uses her crest to send out super-loud sound waves that cause the ceiling over Spiny to partially collapse, and he is defeated by a mass of falling rocks and boulders. Then the Pteranodon drive the Alpha Gang out of the cavern. Zoe/Paris win Quotes (Ursula has just run face-first into a stalactite and fallen over) -Ursula: "Oh, Dr. Z better be right about a dinosaur being in this cave!" -Zander: "Well, how many times has he been wrong?" -Ursula: "I can't count that high!" (Michelle is acting extremely hyperactive, as usual) -Michelle: "Alright! Now that everyone's here and we're all warmed up, let's get on the busses and hit the road! Move! Move! Move!…" -Rex: (to Max and Zoe) "I just hope she's not the driver." (the Alpha Trio are buried in a pile of rocks) -Ursula: "Can anyone tell me how long we've been buried under these rocks?" -Zander: "I'd check my watch and tell you, but I seem to be buried in rocks." -Ursula: "Ah! You know what sounds good? Chowder. Maybe red, but the white is nice too, mmm." (in the background) -Zander: "Hurry up and say it." -Ed: "Eh…I'm not so sure about this, Zander." -Zander: "She's starting to lose it, say it before it's too late. This is our only hope." -Ed: "…Ursula! Zander just said something about an…OLD LADY!" (Ursula turns to Zander and Ed, angered, her face burning red; the cave begins to shake and a Card Capsule breaks open and activates) -Ursula: "How dare either one of you even utter those words…'I'LL CRUSH YOU!!!!!!!'" (Ursula jumps up, rocks flying off and freeing the Alpha Gang; Euoplocephalus appears unnoticed behind them) -Ursula (violently shaking Ed): "Let me hear you say that again, Ed! You think I'm old, don't you? I know you and Zander talk about me behind my back! You think I don't hear you but—" -Zander: "Well, what do you know, Ursula? You managed to get us all free from the rock pile." -Ursula: "Huh?" (drops Ed) "I did? Oh, what do you know?" (stomach rumbles) "Uhhg…I'm too weak and hungry to clobber you. Let's go find some food before Ed starts looking like a doughnut." -Zander and Ed: "Mmm…doughnuts…" (Michelle and Ursula are fighting over Michelle's lunch) -Michelle: "Let go of my lunch, whoever you are!" -Ursula: "Tell her who we are, boys." -Zander: "Here to harangue…" -Ed: "A shish-boom-bang…" -Ursula: "The Alpha Gang!" -Michelle: "Well, is that so? You're no match for Michelle—science teacher and field trip leader of doom. And super perky!" -Ed: "I like her!" (Ed gets a high-heel to the chest from Ursula) -Ursula: "You know, perky is annoying, and you can stop trying to hide your age with all that young makeup and clothing, old lady." -Michelle: "Old lady?! You're so old…you've got Abe Lincoln's picture in your yearbook. Howda ya like that?" -Ursula: "Oh, is that so? You're so old, you remember when the Dead Sea was just getting sick." -Michelle: "Ha ha ha ha! You're so old, I heard you were selling hot-dogs at Custer's last stand. (giggles)" -Ursula: "Well, you're so old, the key on Ben Franklin's kite was for your apartment!" -Max: "Hey, are you on this field trip, too, old lady?" -Michelle & Ursula: "I am not old and quit calling me that!!" -Ursula: "Oh, it's you." -Michelle: "So you know who this despicable woman is, Max?" -Max: "Uh…" -Ursula: "Mighty big talk for such a perky little girl!" New Cards *Euoplocephalus dinosaur card *Quake Saber move card Trivia *During the scene where Paris and Spiny are battling, before Paris uses her crest to make a sound to distract Spiny, Spiny charges at her and you can clearly hear Spiny's Japanese roar. *After the Pteranodons peck away the Alpha Gang, each one of them roar, and if you listen closely you can hear a wheezing noise, which is their Japanese Roar. *There is a deleted scene after Amy wakes up. When the D-Team tells her about Euoplocephalus being gone, she starts to cry; this was cut in the English dub because it might scare young kids. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime